Behind these hazel eyes
by marykiss
Summary: bah lisez!


Behind these hazel eyes (one-shot)

Résumé: Assez triste mais en meme tmeps pas vrm, se passe durant la saison 5 d'angel, Buffy réalise quelques chose en voyant ses deux anciens amants au Caritas!

Et rien ne m'appratiens je le sais (joss est michant moi aussi je veux une partie de Spike)

Buffy monta sur la scène du Caritas, la musique commença doucement à jouer, tandis qu'elle prenait le micro dans ses mains.

Elle commença doucement à chanter, se balançant au rythme de la musique fermant les yeux car elle connaissait les paroles de cette chanson par cœur.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong  
Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on  
_  
Elle chantait ce qui se trouvait au plus profond de son coeur, espérant que Lorne lui pourrait y deceler quelque chose alors qu'elle n'y arrivait. Le bar était plein à craquer, elle ne vit donc pas, dans un coin de la salle deux visages familiers la regardant. Elle commença à chanter le refrain sa voix tremblait presque d'émotions

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_  
Le démon vert la regardait intensément, ce qu'il voyait confirmait ses doutes, la Tueuse était profondément amoureuse de Spike, qu'elle croyait mort peu de temps auparavant, selon elle sa vie n'avait plus aucun sens sans lui. Elle avait bien essayé de l'oublier mais elle se sentait trahi.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on  
_  
Ses yeux étaient pleins de larmes, elle ne pensait pas seulement à Spike, cette chanson lui rappelait autant Angel que son petit fils, son cœur était en miette, elle avait perdue la capacité d'aimer à nouveau, son cœur était mort à moitié lors du départ d'Angel et la dernière moitié l'avait quitté en même temps que Spike.

_Here I am, once again_

I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes

Ses yeux se promenèrent dans la salle et rencontrèrent un regard bleu, un regard que jamais elle n'oublierais, elle se remit à chanter, une pointe de haine et un peu d'agressivité se mêlant à sa voix qui restait pourtant mélodieuse.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore...  
_

Spike comprit que malgré ce qu'il éprouvait pour elle et vice-versa cela ne pourrait plus marcher, elle le détestait, elle ne voulait plus le voir, elle le voulait sorti de sa vie, à jamais si possible. Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes, comme lorsqu'elle était morte, il se sentait déchiré, d'une part il voulait courir vers elle et la serrer dans ses bras et de l'autre il voulait se retourner, partir et ne plus jamais revenir.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes  
_

Angel observait la Tueuse, elle finit par se rendre compte de sa présence à coté de l'autre vampire, un petit sourire se formait au coin de ses lèvres mais il ne rendit pas jusqu'à ses yeux, il lui avait caché le retour de Spike, c'était Andrew qui le lui avait dit, elle lui en voulait et cela paraissait dans son regard, si dur, aussi dur que l'acier, il avait prié pour que cela n'arrive jamais, que la Tueuse ne prenne pas le dessus sur la femme qu'il aimait mais c'était arrivé, elle accomplirait sa destinée sans regrets, sans remords, seule dans l'ombre.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Buffy décida finalement de ne pas aller voir Lorne après sa petite prestation, elle avait trouvé elle-même ce dont elle avait besoin, c'était la chasse, le fait d'être seule dans l'ombre entrain de traquer les monstres qui se camouflaient dans l'ombre, comme la prophétie le disait elle était l'élue, même si des milliers d'entres-elles existaient partout dans le monde, elles étaient toutes seules, c'étaient leurs destin. Elle finirait tout cela au combat, elle mourrait en guerrière, sans s'y attendre. Aussi dure que l'acier, elle ne se laisserait plus atteindre par des sentiments humain, plus rien ne l'atteindrais ou ne paraîtrais l'atteindre.


End file.
